Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental care devices and, more specifically, to a foldable toothbrush which collapses into its own self-contained storage compartment.
2. Related Art
A variety of foldable dental care devices are described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,263 to Palamara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,658 to Rolleri and U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,294 to Chee et. al. each disclose a toothbrush assembly having a brush section which folds onto a handle section.
While these devices may be appropriate for the particular purpose for which they were designed, they do not provide the advantages of the present invention as described herein. Specifically, these designs only allow the toothbrush to be folded to approximately one-half of its original size. As such, they do not provide the compact design of the present invention. Further, these designs do not provide a mechanism for locking the structure in its fully folded position, thereby allowing for the introduction of dirt and other contaminants onto the tooth brushing surface. Similarly, these designs do not provide a mechanism for locking the structure in its fully opened, operational position, allowing the toothbrush to possibly collapse during use. Further still, none of the designs of the prior art has the novel feature of the present invention in which, as more fully described below, the bristles lay flat when the toothbrush is in its fully folded position, thereby permitting the compact toothbrush of this invention to be folded into a relatively thin package suitable to be carried unobtrusively in a pocket or a purse.
Using a toothbrush to brush one""s teeth is the principal means for practicing good dental hygiene. This activity normally takes place in one""s home. Brushing when away from home may present a number of difficulties.
First, the size and shape of a conventional toothbrush make it inconvenient to carry on one""s person. Also, once used, the bristles of the toothbrush are typically moist which is not conducive to carrying in a pocket or purse unless the bristles are somehow covered. In addition, because the bristles are not stored in a covered environment, they may come into contact with various contaminants leading to a non-hygienic condition.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved foldable toothbrush.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable toothbrush which is configured to be easily carried in the pocket, purse or travel kit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable toothbrush which is adapted to be disposed of after a single use but which can be used, if desired, numerous times. A related object is to provide such a foldable toothbrush which may be constructed at low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable toothbrush which, when stored, maintains the brushing surface clean.
It is another object of the invention to provide a foldable toothbrush which locks in the fully opened position to facilitate the brushing of one""s teeth.
It is still another object at the present invention to provide a foldable toothbrush which locks when placed in the fully folded position so that the brush bristles are somewhat sealed from the ambient atmosphere, thereby protecting the brush bristles from dirt and other contaminants.
Accordingly, the above objects are met or exceeded by a foldable toothbrush having a self-contained storage compartment. The device includes a pair of storage sections foldably connected to each other, one of which is, in turn, foldably connected to a first toothbrush section which is, in turn, foldably connected to a second toothbrush section.
When in use, the device is placed in the fully extended position and folded about its axis of symmetry. A locking mechanism keeps the toothbrush in the fully opened position. When stored, the device collapses on itself and folds into the storage compartment which is contiguous with the toothbrush""s body. In its fully folded position, the device collapses into a coin-shaped structure, less than two-inches in diameter and one-half inch in thickness.
Various other objects, features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become more fully appreciated upon review of the following detailed drawings and detailed description.